Slivers
by sapphire316
Summary: As the title suggests, little slivers of stories, more commonly known as one shots or drabbles, all surrounding the Guardians of Childhood, their allies, and their enemies. Genres range from Humor to Hurt/Comfort, from Family to Angst, basically whatever I get the inspiration to write for. No pairings and no OC's, otherwise requests welcome.
1. An Innocent Question

It was an innocent question. An inquiry that was meant to be harmless, yet it fully impacted the one who had to answer.

Little Sophie had asked Jack Frost this question after hearing North whisper something to him in a teasing voice, causing the younger immortal to wince. From that moment on, the girl had wondered what the meaning of the word could be, and why it made Jack squirm.

So she approached him that fateful morning, and asked the question that nearly gave the frost teen a heart attack.

"What's a Jackrabbit?"

Jack instantly halted all movement, eyes stretching open wide and shoulders stiffening to the point of being comparable to wooden boards. He didn't respond to her question, although he clearly knew the answer, as it seemed to disturb him so.

You see, soon after the battle with Pitch, a film director who evidently still believed, had approached the Guardians bearing the request of turning their adventure into a children's movie. North agreed for them, and soon, they found themselves acting out the events of the past.

But that was not what bothered Jack. Acting was fine, it could even be fun sometimes. No, the movie was not the thing that seemed to destroy his very soul, shattering every last ounce of his innocence.

It was the fandom.

Filled with their terrifying ideas of ships and headcanons, they would not rest until they got their way. And that was how pairings such as Rainbow Snowcone, Dreamfrost, Blackice, Bennefrost, and Jackrabbit came to be.

Jack often cursed the fandom when Tooth was out of earshot. If she heard some of the words he was muttering under his breath, she would have surely grabbed the nearest bar of soap and shoved it into his mouth.

But that is beside the point of it all. The point was, Sophie had just asked what a Jackrabbit was, and it just so happened that, in the context in which North was using it, the term referred to the pairing of Jack and Bunny. This was a true horror to the two of them, so they swore never to talk about it. Unfortunately, this didn't prevent North from playfully bringing it up.

"Snowflake?" Sophie asked when she didn't receive an answer. "What does it mean? Is it like a jackhammer?"

"...yes." When the icy teen finally spoke, it was in a quiet voice. "It's a cross between a rabbit and a jackhammer." He dearly hoped that the small child would drop the subject before diving in too deep.

But these hopes were in vain.

"Do they dig or bounce?"

Jack winced, not wanting to talk about this for fear of ruining poor Sophie's innocence, as the fandom had quickly done to him and Jamie. So he decided to continue lying. "Er, both."

"Oh, ok!" Sophie, having gotten an answer at last, even if it wasn't exactly truthful, skipped away, humming "Here Comes Peter Cottontail".

Jack let out a breath, then remained silent for a moment. When he spoke again, it was to himself, and in a soft whisper.

"She must never know the truth..."

* * *

**...to be honest guys, this is based off of a true story. **

**At school yesterday, I was sitting in English, just writing in the little notebook I use for "Icy Memories" as I waited for the bell to ring, when the guy sitting to my right just suddenly turned to me and was like "What's a Jackrabbit?" **

**I froze, dropped my pencil, and just stared straight ahead for a second. Our conversation was almost exactly the same as Jack and Sophie's.**

**Ok yeah, I seriously have no idea why the heck he asked me that question, but inside I was freaking out. In case you couldn't tell, I really don't ship Jackrabbit or anything of the sort, so that's why I was just like 0_0.**

**And thus, this one shot was born! So yeah, I'm gonna be doing a little collection of one shots here as I get the ideas for them. I'm totally open to requests as long as they don't involve pairings or OC's. And don't worry, if you make a request and I use your idea, I'll be sure to give you full credit. **

**Oh, and another thing. For those of you who have read some of my other stories, you might know me for including little random bits of stupid advice at the end of the author's notes. Let me just say, I'm not gonna do that in this story, because I can only come up with so many things to say at the end of chapters without sounding completely redundant, and I have no idea how many chapters this'll even be. Just as a little side note for anyone who might like how I add those little bits of advice that you may or may not actually need to follow.**

**Wow, looking back on this, I just realized I was so incredibly descriptive. I guess that makes it more ironic in a way or something. I don't know, it just seems kinda funny that I was so dramatic on this little one shot.**

**And so I end off here on an extremely long author's note. Please review and if you have a request, remember the guidelines! **

**Sapphire316, out.**


	2. Siblings of Winter

**Ok so here's an AU type thingie requested by Winter Snowfury Princess. They wanted Jack's sister as a winter spirit as well. I...realize this isn't much, but nevertheless, I hope you like it. Oh, and I apologize for not naming her Winter. It's just, Olivia was the name I already had for Jack's sister, and since his name didn't change, I didn't think hers would either. So again, I apologize, but please enjoy!**

**Winter Snowfury Princess: Well, here's his sister as a winter spirit as well, no matter how short it might be. And...I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what you said after that...**

**Wolfrunner99-2: Yeah it was, for both me and Jack! And thanks! **

**PurpleKittyFangirl: ...shut up. **

* * *

Pale moonlight spills over the cold surface of a frozen lake. It seems to shine directly on the hole in the ice where two lives had been lost that day.

Everything had started out alright. A boy and his younger sister walked to the lake with ice skates, hoping to have some winter fun one last time before the coming of spring.

But it was not to be. The girl had easily plunged into the icy depths and in a desperate attempt to save her, the boy went under as well. It was a horrible way to go, drowning and freezing a the same time. But it was too late to save them now.

Both of them were too young, him being seventeen and her only ten. It is a horrible tragedy that their lifeless bodies are now forever suspended in the frigid water.

But wait, what's this? The moonlight is changing them. It pales their skin and whitens their hair. Now...now their eyes are opening! The moon has somehow revived them!

They rise from the lake, gasping for breath and staring up at the moon. They hear a voice, a calm one, filled with wisdom.

_"You are Jack and Olivia Frost, siblings of winter."_

They look at each other and smile. They find two curved tree branches that can be used to control their powers over the wind and ice.

The siblings of winter stumble across a village while in flight. It seems familiar, so they walk in, greeting various people but getting no response.

While Olivia tries to talk to a rather upset looking woman, Jack bends down in front of a small boy.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where we are?"

But the boy runs right through him as if he is nothing more than a ghost. Jack stumbles backwards, clutching his chest and breathing hard.

Meanwhile, Olivia has tried to tap the woman on the shoulder, only to find that her hand passes right through her. She screams and runs to Jack, hugging him. He hugs her back, eyes still wide with shock.

All they want to do is run. Run from this world where they don't exist. So they do. They retreat into the forest, terrified of the event that had just occurred.

They have no idea that before becoming Guardians of Childhood, they will have to endure three more centuries of being stepped through by all.

* * *

**And there you have it! Again, I realize it's not much, but I hope you liked it anyway. Oh, and that woman Olivia was trying to talk to, I meant for it to be their mother, and she's upset 'cause her kids died and such. I have the next one shot ready, and it'll be up momentarily! Sapphire316, out.**


	3. Fetch

**Now this one came from the more random area of my mind (which takes up 95% of my brain). I thought of it and just had to write it down! Of course, there's not gonna be any more reviews in the 30 seconds that are the seconds between the last chapter's uploading and this one, so let's just get straight to the story!**

* * *

"Hey. Kangaroo."

Bunny scowled. Oh how he hated that horrible nickname. But since Jack refused to call him much else, the rabbit was forced to respond to it.

"What Frostbite?" he asked irritably. If Jack could give him a nickname, he could certainly give the overgrown icicle one too.

Entirely unfazed by the name calling, Jack held out his hand. "Give me a boomerang. I wanna try something."

Bunny raised an eyebrow, instantly suspicious. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise."

Now Bunny was really suspicious. Seeing the look on the Easter Bunny's face, Jack quickly added, "It doesn't have anything to do with you, I promise."

"Then who does it have to do with?"

"Abby."

Abby was Jamie and Sophie's pet greyhound. Jack, Bunny, and Sandy were looking after the kids and their dog while their mother was away on a business trip. The original babysitter may or may not have been passed out on the couch, golden sand images of a completely normal babysitting job floating above her head. The three Guardians had taken over and for some reason, Jack was now asking for a boomerang to do something with Abby.

Bunny raised both eyebrows this time. "What do you want to do with the dingo?"

"I told you, it's a surprise." Jack replied. "And besides, you want her away from you, so I don't see the problem here."

Bunny frowned. The winter spirit had a point. "...alright, fine. But if you break it, or involve me in any way, I'm sticking ya in the Sahara for an hour."

"Don't worry," said Jack, taking the boomerang. "I won't break it!" The boy then ran off to go find Abby.

"Hmm..." Bunny murmured. "He's up to something..."

His thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched voice behind him. "Ow!"

Bunny sighed. Sophie fell again.

* * *

About a half an hour later, Jack ran up to Bunny, a grin on his face. He seemed a bit out of breath. "Played fetch...with Abby...used boomerang...hilarious!" the boy panted, still smiling widely. He handed the boomerang back to Bunny and dashed away once more.

Bunny looked after the spirit of winter, wondering what the hurry was, then shrugged it off and turned his attention to his boomerang.

"Hmm...still intact, surprisingly."

Suddenly, the rabbit heard a loud bark. Upon looking up, he saw Abby racing towards him at top speed. The poor dog had been trying to catch that boomerang for a solid thirty minutes, but it kept flying back to Jack every time she leapt for it. But no more. Abby would destroy that cursed piece of wood, along with anyone who held it.

It just so happened that Bunny was that someone. He looked from the boomerang in his paw to the long legged dog charging towards him.

"...oh crikey."

* * *

**Oh crikey is right Bunny. Something tells me Jack knew that Abby would want to murder the boomerang before he handed it off to Bunny. Anyway, if you guys want any more one shots about Jack, Bunny, and Sandy's possibly legal babysitting job, let me know in the reviews, and tell me who and what you want it to be about. Please review! Sapphire316, out.**


	4. Allergies

**Finally got around to updating this. So uh, enjoy my random little headcanon? I don't know, I was bored.**

**Hamato Miwa: Yeah I am, as long as they don't involve OC's or pairings.**

**Queen Regent: Thanks! And yeah, the fandom is a seriously dangerous thing, heh heh. **

* * *

"Hey, what's this?"

"Something you shouldn't touch." Bunny muttered through clenched teeth, scowling at the winter spirit's question. North had told the rabbit to give Jack a tour of the Warren, and Bunny had very reluctantly agreed. Now he was stuck with the spirit of winter, who was asking what everything was, just to annoy Bunny.

"You said that about the last ten things." Jack pointed out.

"Exactly." said Bunny.

"Exactly." said Jack, mimicking the Aussie's accent.

Bunny's ear twitched irritably, but he said nothing. He didn't want to give the boy the satisfaction of knowing his attempts to annoy the Easter Bunny were working.

"Over there's the egg dye river." Bunny said half-heartedly, waving a paw in the general direction of the river. "And that's the-"

"Achoo!" Bunny was interrupted by Jack sneezing behind him.

The rabbit turned around, raising an eyebrow. "You ok?"

The winter spirit nodded. "Yeah, I'm fi-achoo!" He shook his head. "Or maybe not..."

"You allergic to anything, mate?" Bunny asked.

"Not that I-achoo!-know of."

Bunny glances around, looking for what could have caused Jack to sneeze all over the place. His green eyes fell on a patch of sunflowers. "Hmm..." The rabbit picked one and held it in front of Jack's face.

As soon as the flower came close, the winter spirit sneezed harder than before. Bunny then held the flower away, and Jack instantly stopped sneezing.

The rabbit put the sunflower back in front of the boy's face.

"Achoo!"

He took it away.

Nothing.

He put it back.

"Achoo!"

He took it away.

Nothing.

He put it back.

"Achoo! Stop that!" Jack exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"Just as I thought." said Bunny. "You're allergic to sunflowers."

"Yeah, I got that." Jack muttered, pushing the yellow flower away. "Now can you stop?"

There was a pause, but Jack didn't miss the smirk creeping on to Bunny's face.

He put the flower in front of the winter spirit.

"Achoo! STOP!"

* * *

**Randomness! So apparently Jack's allergic to sunflowers. Get it? Allergic to SUNflowers? Cuz he's a winter spirit? Pretty clever huh? ...no? Ok fine. So if you liked this randomness, please review, and if you want to make a request, remember the rules! Sapphire316, out,**


	5. My Eyes

**Uhh, slightly angsty poem alert? Wow, sorry for not updating for while and then just giving you a poem, not even a story. But I promise that the next chapter will be a real story. Anyway, let me respond to reviews real quick.**

**Hamato Miwa: Hmm, you know, I like that idea! Sure, I'll start writing it as soon as I can!**

**Faded Stripe: Puns are amazing and no one can deny it, heh heh. And thank you!**

**Frozenjaqulinefrost: You know what? I think you may have just inspired me to write an Allergies Part 2...**

**So that's all the reviews! Oh, and this poem was just a little something I wrote when I was bored a little while ago. It's in Jack's point of view, talking to the Guardians, and yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I realize when you look at me,

You just see a mistake.

To you I'm simply just a flaw,

A risk that you won't take.

()

But if you just looked closer,

Maybe you would see.

That although I'm far from perfect,

There's still much more to me.

()

Look into my eyes,

Can you see the pain I've felt?

Can you see my troubled past,

All the damage that's been dealt?

()

Although I appear a teenager,

My eyes show all my years.

Although I appear brave,

My eyes show all my fears.

()

That's why I've always looked away,

I've never looked you in the eye.

I didn't want you to see my weaknesses

I didn't want you to see me cry.

()

I didn't trust you to remain,

I had thought you'd cast me out.

That's just one thing on a list,

Of everything I worried about.

()

You see there's so much more to me,

Than just an annoying kid.

All I wanted was for someone to notice me,

But no one ever did.

()

I tried to get your attention,

But it always seemed to fail.

So I put all my anger into,

Snow and ice and wind and hail.

()

I was incredibly lonely,

And you did not realize,

But maybe you could have,

If you looked into my eyes.

()

I've been told before,

That my eyes are open books,

That my feelings are revealed,

To anyone who just looks.

()

So I tried to hide my eyes,

By putting up my hood.

But secretly I wished and wished,

That you just understood.

()

All I wanted was just some friends,

And you know, family would be nice.

Can you save me from this loneliness,

From this world of endless ice?

()

* * *

**And there you have it! Let me know if you liked this poem, or if you have a request, or if you just have something random to scream in the reviews! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	6. Happy Easter!

**...AHHHHHHHHHH I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I AM DEEPLY SORRY!**

**Ahem, sorry about that. Anyway, I apologize for not updating for so long. I've been having severe writer's block for a while now, and I literally had to force myself to write this short little thing for Easter.**

**Speaking of Easter, on a happier note, happy Easter everyone! Also, it's my birthday! But hey, no one cares about that right now! Just read the story!**

**Hamato Miwa: I'm SO sorry for making you wait this long! But I promise, I AM working on your request, and I'll have it up as soon as I can!**

**The-DetectiveSmartie: Yay for screaming! Anyway, I will write part 2 of the story, it's just taking a while because I have writer's block and it's driving me nuts.**

**Miranda: NO. HOW DARE YOU USE MY REAL NAME!? NOW EVERYONE'S GONNA GO LOOK AT YOUR REVIEW TO SEE MY REAL NAME, ESPECIALLY BECAUSE I SAID THIS...ok then.**

**IAmTheMiranda15: ...Hi Miranda.**

* * *

"Egg egg egg!"

Bunny smiled as little Sophie Bennett picked up a little white Easter egg. She had begged to come to the Warren for Easter, and although at first Bunny refused, when Jack arrived carrying the excited girl and saying "Have a Sophie!", the rabbit just couldn't disappoint her. Although he would never admit it, he had a soft spot for Sophie. Not that it was really much of a secret.

"Hey little ankle biter, you wanna paint that?" Bunny asked her.

"Yay!" Sophie exclaimed.

Bunny handed her a small paint brush and pink and blue paint. The girl giggled and dipped the brush in the pink paint, then started to paint. When she noticed Bunny watching her, she hid the egg and exclaimed, "No peeking!"

Bunny held up his hands in a defensive way and smiled as he turned around. He supposed Sophie would just cover the egg with pink and blue scribbles, or draw a little smiley face on it. Either way, it would be adorable.

After a few minutes, Bunny heard Sophie say, "Done!" He turned back around to look at Sophie's Easter egg.

"Look! It's you!" the girl said happily, proudly holding up the egg. Sure enough, the pink egg was decorated with a blue picture of Bunny's head. Sure, it was a bit sloppy, but it was to be expected, as it was painted by a young child. And frankly, Bunny was touched.

Bunny smiled. "Great job." he said warmly. "That's real beauty."

Suddenly, Sophie jumped up and threw her arms around a very surprised rabbit's neck. After a moment, the smile returned to Bunny's face and hugged her back.

"Happy Easter, little ankle biter."

* * *

**Ahhhh sorry it's so short! But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Happy Easter guys! Sapphire316, out.**


	7. The Little Pooka Part 1

**Finally, I think my writer's block is going away! Thank God! Ok, so this story was a request from Hamato Miwa. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Hamato Miwa: Thank you for being so patient! Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy!**

**Shamangirl1: Glad it made you lol!**

**Ok, that's all the reviews, so it's time for the story!**

* * *

The night had started out normal enough. Jamie and Sophie Bennett had played out in the snow for a while, then reluctantly trudged inside at their mother's call. What was strange to Mrs. Bennett, however, was that her two children appeared very eager to get to bed. Little Sophie was bouncing in her chair and Jamie seemed unusually fidgety. She was a bit suspicious, but didn't say anything.

The two siblings, on the other hand, were ridiculously excited. That night, they were going to get a visit from a certain winter spirit, who would then take them to the North Pole for the very first time!

Jamie and Sophie were finding it very difficult to sit still. Also, it was getting harder for them to keep quiet. Once, Sophie even blurted out "Snowflake!", which was her nickname for Jack. Jamie stiffened, but thankfully, Mrs. Bennett only smiled and said "That's right sweetie, it is snowing!"

Finally, the two were allowed to go. They ran directly to their rooms to wait for Jack to arrive. He had told them that he would come at midnight, and Jamie and Sophie had agreed to meet in Jamie's room at 11:30 so they'd both be ready to go. However, it was now 11:55, and Sophie had yet to show up.

*She probably fell asleep* thought Jamie as he rose from his bed. He silently opened his door and tiptoed down the hall to his sister's room. He pushed open the door only to be met with practically blinding silvery light. Moonlight.

When Jamie's eyes adjusted, he saw a figure sitting on the floor. The figure was clearly not human, as it had long ears, a short fluffy tail, paws, and gray fur all over its body. The creature was actually quite adorable. It resembled a rabbit, and while its right ear stood up straight, the left flopped down. Its little pink nose twitched, and a tuft of fur fell over one of its big green eyes. It was also the size of a small child.

Jamie stared at the rabbit, unsure of how it had gotten here. It was only when the creature giggled and whispered "Bunny! Hop hop hop!" that Jamie realized that he was looking at his little sister. The boy opened his mouth to scream, but then remembered that he was supposed to be asleep, and instead settled for a whispered "Sophie!?"

The rabbit waved her paw and smiled brightly. Jamie gaped at her in stunned silence. He must have stood there for a while, because before he knew it, there was a tapping at the window.

Not taking his eyes off his sister, Jamie walked to the window. He opened it as if he was in a trance and Jack Frost jumped in.

"Hey guys!" the winter spirit greeted them. "You two weren't in Jamie's room, so I figured I should just come..." His cerulean eyes rested on Sophie. "...here. Uh, did I come at a bad time?"

Jamie shook his head, both to clear it and answer Jack's question. "No...no this is perfect timing!" the boy exclaimed. "I need help! Sophie was turned into a rabbit and I don't know what to do!"

Before the young Guardian could answer, however, a soft voice sounded. It seemed like the voice was speaking inside their very minds. "Calm yourself, Jamie. This is my doing."

"Who just said that!?" Jamie whispered fearfully.

"The Man in the Moon..." Jack murmured.

"That is correct." the voice said.

"So...you're the on who did...that!?" Jamie exclaimed while gesturing to his sister, who giggled.

"Yes. But I assure you, it is not permanent. She will only be a Pooka for a few days." Manny told them.

"A what-a?" Jamie quietly asked Jack.

"Basically a giant bunny." Jack whispered. "But that's not really important right now."

"Boys." Manny interrupted them. "I have done this because of Bunnymund."

"Bunny?" asked Jack. "What does he have to do with-"

"Jackson please." Manny said. "Do not interrupt."

"Sorry." Jack apologized, rolling his eyes at Jamie's teasing smirk.

"As I was saying, Bunnymund is the Guardian who is the least comfortable around children. Also, as you may or may not have known, he is the last of his kind. So since he is rather close to Sophie here, I have transformed her into a Pooka in order to allow him to become better with children, and to somewhat ease the pain that comes with being the last remaining member of your species. She must stay in the Warren for a few days if she is to accomplish this task." Manny finished.

"Ok..." Jamie said slowly. "I get what you're saying about helping Bunny, but what about my mom? How will I explain Sophie disappearing to her?"

"There is no need to worry." the Man in the Moon assured him. "I have led your mother to believe that Sophie is staying at a friend's house for a few days, which is not far from the truth."

"Wait...you brainwashed my mom!?" Jamie exclaimed.

"I would prefer the term 'convinced'." Manny told him.

"Er, ok..." the boy said.

"Wait." said Jack. "Bunny's just about the grouchiest person I know. What if this doesn't work?"

"You and the other Guardians will make sure it does." Manny replied. "The four of you will watch them, possibly even help him at times. Just make him truly see what being a Guardian is all about."

"So..." Jack paused. "It's like a spy mission?"

The Man in the Moon let out an audible sigh. "Yes, Jackson. It is like a spy mission."

Jack smirked. "This is gonna be fun."

"Please, do not overdo it." Manny said.

"No promises." said Jack. "Can Jamie come too?"

"Very well. Jamie, your mother will believe that you are at a friend's house as well." Manny told him.

"Got it." said Jamie.

"Good. Now go to the North Pole and take Sophie with you. Explain what I have told you to all but Bunnymund. Simply tell him that Sophie will be staying with him for a while by my request. And Jackson, please, do not get carried away with the spy act." Manny said.

"I'll do my best." Jack told him.

"Thank you. Now, farewell." With that, the moonlight faded, and Manny's voice no longer echoed through Jack and Jamie's minds.

"Well ok." said Jack. "Let's get you two to the Pole!"

"Yes!" Jamie exclaimed, pumping his fist.

Jack picked up Sophie and put her on his back. "We're gonna have a fun time explaining this, huh Jamie?"

"It'll be interesting, that's for sure." Jamie replied. He paused, them smirked as Jack took his arm. "And...Jackson, huh? How about I start calling you that?"

"Oh shut up." Jack deadpanned as he stepped over to the window, jumped up on the windowsill, and began to fly due north.

* * *

**Before you ask, no, that is not it. This will be an arc, and I will do my best to update it as frequently as humanly possible! **

**Also, something tells me Jack will get carried away, regardless of what he says.**

**Jack: You know me too well.**

**Yes I do.**

** Anyway, I apologize for the long wait, and I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP. **

**Reviews are like candy, and I like candy, so please review! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


End file.
